


I'm there

by tieanoosearoundmymind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieanoosearoundmymind/pseuds/tieanoosearoundmymind
Summary: I SUCKKKK AT WRITNG SUMMARYS  anyway this is fluff and some angst TRIGGER WARNGING: SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, CHEATING, FIGHTING,Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph were best rinds and boyfriends this is basically there life but i added some drama to keep it interesting but dont worry its not annoying drama WARNING I SUCK AT GRAMMAR so there are gonna be mistakes i wrote this on my phone so its trash. theres not just joshler theres also breif mentions of ferard, peterick, but the two main ships are Ryden/Rydon and joshler anyway im trash and my heart is broken over all of these ships so i hope you enjoy the longest fic youll ever read.....(Abandoned)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter very bad but i swear it gets better i promise plz excuse mistakes i have a lot o=i know ill try to go through and fix them but i have school to wory about on top of this so plz be understanding. ANYWAY here it is frens I'm There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

HI so my name is Tie a noose around my mind and i am the author of this book/fic its really fucking long.....  
but don't get intimidated by that because this is a fic that you can revisit and read whenever the hell you feel like it so i jusrt want a few things to say before you start reading this fic  
WILL NOT INCLUDE:   
-smut  
-rape   
-Incest  
-kinks   
this fic however DOES INCLUDE   
-self harm  
-abandomenet  
-depression  
-anxiety  
-cheating spouse  
-Homophobia   
if any of these things bother you i do encouarge you to still read this i will put a warning for any triggers in the notes so please read them i'm sorry if i forget a chapter has a trigger in it i am trying my best here. As for days when i post idk i know 2 things THERE WILL BE CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK AND I DO NOT POST ON WEEKENDS I take weekends to write and to relax and sleep bc i am writing this fic instead of studying, doing homework, and sleeping so i do need the weekends off.  
THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT ME:   
OK so since it's my first fic i jusrt wanna say what kinda fics you'll see on my profile   
-the bandom  
-destiel  
-ect   
ill take suggestions.   
ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LOVE MY FIC THAT I'VE POURED EVERYTHING INTO!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys ready for the first chapter bc i am hope you love it  
> read away


	2. Chapter 2

Josh woke up his head feeling like someone had banged it against the wall.  
He looked around at the hotel room that he and his bandmate/boyfriend/best friend Tyler shared. He got up and strolled over to the bathroom sink splashed some water on his face and took some tylenol or whatever he scrunched his face while he swallowed.... he didnt like pills. He went up to Tyler and kissed his cheek lied down and cuddled up with to him.  
"Good Morning" said josh  
"Mornin" Tyler said sleepily  
"What time is it" Tyler asked  
"Almost 10"  
tyler groaned  
"ya we shuld proabably go back to the bus and get outta this place"  
For the band was on their world tour and had a show tonight. Once the lazy boys finally got dressed and out of bed they made their way downstairs into the lobby of the hotel thanked the woman at the front desk and walked out and to the bus that was parked a couple blocks away. Once they were there they greeted Mark and Ben.  
"When do we leave" asked Tyler  
"Soon" said mark  
"Get on the bus"  
Josh took a step and then leaned onto the side of the bus. Everything was spinning. He closed his eyes, his knees felt weak and he got the chills.  
"Hey whoa u ok man" asked Tyler worriedly.  
"Ya I'm fine I'm just not feeling 100 %" said Josh trying to shake it off.  
"Alright it's ok why don't you lie down on the bus k" said Tyler  
They walked josh onto the bus and lied him down on one of the beds  
"You gonna be ok tonight babe for the show" Tyler asked  
"Of course" Josh said confidently although he wasn't so sure.  
But josh loved his fans to much to let them down so he pushed through. He soon fell asleep and had a good nap, but it was then disrupted by Tyler shaking him gently and whispering to him that they need to do mic check and get ready for the show.  
So they did mic check and got in their clothes for the show and they sat down and got their make-up done.  
"Alright time to go" said mark  
Josh got up slowly and took another Advil  
Gulped it down and went out to preform the show

________

The show was going good they had performed ode to sleep, guns for hands, car radio, and screen. Now it was time for holding onto you. Tyler looked at Josh worriedly he didn't know if he could backflip today. Josh got up confidently but to quickly everything was spinning he felt like he was gonna puke. But he pushed through and went up on top of the old wooden piano and got ready. 1 2 3 and boom he launched off but not correctly his head was spinning his legs didn't go up he landed flat on his back and hit his head on the floor he felt a sharp pain in his right wrist and heard the faint scream of the crowd and the worst of it all. He heard Tyler's gasp, he saw Tyler's worried face look at him. The wind was gone from joshs lungs, he couldn't breathe he tried to reach out to Tyler but he couldn't all he could do was let out a little whimper of pain and then he blacked out. However Tyler didn't, he took one look at the blacked out Josh and began to cry softly he was so worried what if Josh had a concussion what if he wasn't ok Tyler should've canceled the show he shouldn't have done it. He held Josh's good hand and looked at him for hope something that would tell him that he was ok but their was nothing. Mark ran on stage and called 911. By the time the paradmedics came Tyler was sobbing he was also having a anxiety attack everyone was their his boyfriend/best friend was the only one who could calm him down and he was unconscious on the floor because Tyler didn't let him rest. No instead he let him do the show and backflip, Tyler was clutching onto Josh's hand. He was terrified for Josh and of being alone. It seemed like no one in the big room full of people wanted to help Tyler needed help. The paramedics came and told him that he needed to let go of Josh so he could put him in the ambulance, Tyler looked at the man with tears in his eyes and said " is he gonna be alright" he choked out the words so somberly. "I won't know until you let go and let me do my job" said the paramedic   
Tyler let go reluctantly and stepped back mark went up to him and tried to tell him everything was gonna be alright but it didn't work. No one could calm Tyler down except for Josh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THEN your still reading which is good anyway sorry for the short chapter some are short some are long tbh i dont know when im gonna be writng/posting these chapters but i wont leave you hanging for like a month but like the wise god aka chuck from spn once said "writing is hard" but heres this chapter a comment and like would be very much appreciated and i hope you enjoy

Mark, Tyler, and several more crew members rode to the hospital to see Josh, once they were their they instructed to a waiting room to wait. Tyler sat down and began to shake and cry quietly, a nurse noticed this at once gave him a glass of water to help calm him down. It barely worked. About 30 minutes later a doctor came out and told them what had happened. "Joshua has sustained a mildly severe concussion, along with a fractured wrist. What caused the incident was dehydration. Both injuries will heal over time but I suggest he stays away from the drums for a while." Said the doctor. Immediately after the doctor was done speaking Tyler asked "can I go see him". "yes but only you for now" The doctor said Tyler sped off to room number Twenty One to see Josh. He walked in slowly so he wouldn't startle him and then walked over to the now conscious Josh sat down took one look at him and began to sob. Mumbling things in between sobs such as " I'm sorry" " I should've let you sleep" "your hand" "it's all my fault". "Shhshhshh babe it's not your fault I should've know i was sick shh don't cry I'm ok and so are you breathe alright". It was that it was the unbelievable kindness and comfort that kept Tyler safe with Josh. Tyler sniffled and took his hand again. "When do you get outta here" Tyler asked. "a couple more days, but I'm on nothing but bed rest" he said sadly. "I'm ok with that" Tyler said winking and pecking Josh's cheek. And just like josh said a few days later Josh was out of the hospital and was back home with Tyler in LA. Tyler walked Josh into their home and instructed Josh to lie down on the couch. So Josh lied down carefully and put his head down on the pillows Tyler then brought him some water and told him to get some rest. "go to sleep for a little bit I have to do work on the new tour dates." "No" Josh whined "stay with me and cuddle I miss you" Tyler smiled at that. "Josh you know how much I would love to spend the rest of my day and all of my days to come lying beside you but I can't I have work to do" Tyler replied sadly. Tyler then walked out of the room and into his office so that he could start his so called work. Josh reached for the TV remote and clicked it on he channel surfed for a while slowly drifting off to sleep and finally he was dreaming. He dreamt he was well again and off tour living with Tyler, they were holding hands watching fight club and other great movies. They cuddled and kissed and wrote music. But then his great dream was interrupted by a loud crash and Josh woke up with a start. "AHHH what the" Josh said tiredly he looked over into the kitchen were there on the floor was Tyler on his ass with a bunch of pots and pans laughing his ass off. "What the hek man" Josh said again. "Sorry baby I was trying to make you breakfast for when you woke up but then this happened." Tyler said innocently. Josh laughed but soon regretted it for his head rang and ached. "Ahh oh my god ow jeez" Josh said painfully. "oh god sorry babe loud noises are not good for concussions" Tyler said apologetically. He reached into the medicine cabinet and handed Josh a aspirin and some prescribed medication. "Here take this" Josh swallowed both pills and rested his head on the couch.

_________  
The days went by same old same old Tyler had been kind of distant they didn't cuddle together as much they usually did. Josh spent most of his time on the couch while Tyler worked. It was 8:30 at night and Josh only wanted time with Tyler all he wanted was to hold him or to be held and to be kissed the way that Tyler kisses him. He wanted to be loved. "Tyler" Josh yelled Tyler came running in   
" what are you ok" he said worriedly  
" ya I'm fine I was just wondering if you would do me a favor" Josh said innocently  
"What" said Tyler a little bit annoyed  
"I would very much appreciate it if I could have the pleasure of lying next to you tonight." He asked hopefully  
" Josh I don't know I'm busy" Tyler replied   
"Tyler please I miss you" Josh said longingly. With that Tyler began to cry,  
" I'm sorry but I can't, it was my fault that you got hurt i should've known better and I'm afraid that if I get near you I might hurt you again" he said sobbing. Josh's heart broke, he knew Tyler felt bad but it wasn't his fault it wasn't anyone's   
"babe it's not your fault it's no ones. Please understand that. Baby please come lie next to me if your gonna cry at least do it with me" Josh said sweetly.   
Tyler laid down right next to Josh and put his face in his shoulder and cried a bit longer. They ended up falling asleep together in paradise. The next morning Josh woke up to a loud noise.   
Tyler was snoring loudly beside him   
Josh looked at him and wondered how such a small person could make such a loud noise. "Tyler" Josh shook him awake  
"What hmmm I'm here mom" Tyler said. "What" Josh said They both laughed.  
Tyler looked at Josh's smile and just melted he loved his smile the way his eyes squinted up it was like watching heaven. Tyler reached out and poked Josh on the head. And that's when it started the famous tickle fight. It went on for about 10 minutes But Josh's head began to ring loudly he felt sick he groaned out trying to tell Tyler he didn't feel well. His heart pounding his head throbbing. "Tyler I ow ah ow please ow ah" Josh began to cry out tears streaming down his face he was so pained. "What hey are you alright what do you want me to do are you ok oh my god we shouldn't have done this oh god it's ok shh" Tyler said worriedly he took his boyfriends head and cradled it in his lap he reached over to his phone and called 911. Josh was once again taken to the hospital Tyler again right beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FRENS   
> we left off with josh going BACK TO THE HOSPITAL i swear ther wont be as much hospital stuff after this I dont have to much to say here so i hope you enjoy this chapter and read away. (ps if ur still readint thnkas bc i didnt have to much hope for this)

The doctor the arrived at his room " hi Josh alright let's see... What were you doing before the incident with your head"   
Josh looked at Tyler and then at the doctor all flustered.   
"I-I um well I was... With him and we were"   
Tyler then cut him off with  
"what my lovely BOYFRIEND here is trying to say is we were having a tickle fight." Tyler said almost proudly.   
"Ahh now then" the doctor looked at Josh sternly   
"is that bed rest young man" Josh went all red and quickly replied  
"no"   
"well then no more of that until you're more healed ok" said the doctor.   
With that their hospital visit was over. When they got out of the hospital they looked at each other and began to laugh and a few minutes later Josh was back on the couch bored out of his mind. 

 

\--------  
He twiddled his thumbs and watched TV and ate but all he wanted was to play his drums. He got up slowly and quietly so Tyler didn't know what he was doing and went over to his drums and looked at them. Josh and Tyler had decided when they first went out that if they were gonna be together that there were 6 of them in the relationship Tyler, Josh, Josh's drums, Tyler's piano, Tyler's ukulele, and Josh's trumpet of course. He sat down and picked up his sticks, god it felt so good to have them in his hands he was about to tap he symbols lightly but.   
"Jishwa dun what do you thing your doing" Tyler said playfully.   
Josh smiled he loved it when Tyler screwed around with his name. He swirled around his seat slowly to face Tyler  
"nothing" he said innocently.   
Tyler ran over to him and kissed him sweetly "really" he said.   
"Really" said Josh.   
Josh's head had almost healed and he was almost ready to play drums but his hand the one that had broken was not cooperating it was weak. Josh was in the middle of doing his physical therapy exercises when Tyler walked in the door. He hung up his coat and stormed off into his room without saying hi. Josh walked over into Tyler's room and walked in   
"Are you purposely trying to act like a moody teen or..." Josh asked sassily.   
Tyler looked at him hopelessly.   
"Tyler what's going on" Josh asked carefully. He walked slowly over to Tyler. Tyler looked at him and became absoloutley hysterical. He held his head in his hands and curled up into a ball. That's when Josh knew it was one of those days. Blurryface was bad today and Tyler couldn't take it. The last couple of days had been hard for Tyler for he had spent so much time taking care of Josh he forgot to take care of himself. Josh sat down next to him and held as much of him as he could.   
"It's ok baby I'm here..right here tell me what's wrong" Josh said soothingly.  
"Josh I hurt you so much all the time, I get angry, or I take care of my needs in front of yours and you get hurt. You see how weak I am so you stay with me" Tyler pulled away from Josh and put his back to him.   
"Just do it Josh , just tell me the truth stop lying you deserve someone who will love you better." Tyler was now sobbing non-stop.   
Josh took Tyler's hand and pulled his head to look at his.   
"I will tell you the truth. Fine you want the truth I'll tell you the truth. Tyler Joseph I have been your best friend since forever I know you well, and I have been your boyfriend for almost 2 years now, these years that I've spent with you have been the hardest and the best of my life and the way you took care of me this past month I know that I would want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Josh took Tyler's hands and stood him up and then went on one knee.   
"Tyler Joseph you want the truth and it is I want you to marry me and raise kids with me and grow old with me. Tyler Joseph will you marry me." Tyler looked at Josh stunned his eyes wide open staring at the sight wondering if it was real.   
"Yes" the word just spilt out of Tyler's mouth perfectly like it was the only word he could say.  
"Yes,Yes,Yes. I love you Joshua Dun"   
they smiled and hugged and kissed and held each others hands and it seemed like they couldn't let go. They strolled out into the living room and snuggled up on the couch and turned the tv on.   
"You know now that we're gonna be married were only gonna need to sleep in one bed together." Josh said.   
"Another perk of marriage is wearing this really cool ring on your finger" Josh added. "Ty u awake" Josh looked down at his fiancé and saw a sleeping angel. He kissed the top of his head closed his eyes and the fell asleep together once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FELLOW TRASH CANS   
> ok so basically there getting married and if this was real irl all our dreams would be true and greta and precious BUT NO so ill just live through this fic.....  
> anyway have fun reading and please enjoy

"He's the tear in my heart I'm alive he's the tear in my heart I'm on fire he's a butcher with a smile cut me farther then I've ever been. The songs on the radio are ok but my taste in music is your face." Tyler sang.   
Josh opened his eyes and saw sunlight pouring in Tyler was sitting at his piano scribbling words and notes down on paper.   
"What are u writing" Josh asked as he got up from his spot on the couch.   
"A song" Tyler said.   
Josh came up behind him and kissed his cheek. Tyler brushed him off he was to focused on his creation.   
"Fine then" Josh strolled off to make breakfast.   
Once they ate breakfast and cleaned it up Tyler looked a Josh almost horrified.   
"What" asked Josh   
"Our parents" Tyler said shakily   
"we didn't come out to them or the fans much less tell them we were gonna get engaged."   
Josh's heart skipped a beat, he knew Tyler's parents they wouldn't care neither would his brothers and sisters ,but Josh's family they were not as open to the whole LGBTQ+ community.   
"oh god... Um ok ok how bout we take a plane to Columbus next week if we can find one and we tell them their?" Josh asked worried   
"ok" Tyler replied 

\-------  
It had come the day when they would hop on a plane go to Columbus and tell their secret to their family then the fans whenever they felt it was right. Josh had been awake almost all night he didn't want to come out to his family he knew that hey wouldn't like it he knew that but it didn't matter cause it's what Tyler wanted and it was right. But still Josh absolutely loved his family they were everything to him. The alarm clock rang out a shrill noise beep! Beep!Beep it was 4:30 A.M. Time for them to get on a plane to go to Columbus.  
\--------  
Tyler's POV  
They got on the plane and sat down in their seats Josh was of course chewing gum. All he wanted to do was curl up next to Josh and fall asleep for the rest of the plane ride but they couldn't they were in a public place and if one of the fans saw them it wouldn't be good. So they had both agreed no romantic actions they even took off the rings they had got and put them in their luggage.   
"We are about to take off their maybe some turbulence" the pilot said.   
Josh sighed and shifted. Tyler knew he hated turbulence and also knew it would hurt his head. The plane ride went on and on then they finally landed in Columbus and made their way to the hotel where Tyler went up to the front desk asked for a bedroom with two queens and they both went up. Josh was beyond exhausted he flopped down in his clothes onto the bed and groaned loudly.   
"How about he don't do this how bout we just sleep and don't do the hardest scariest thing in the world." Josh said   
Tyler laughed "I know that this sucks but they deserve to know they raised us and they deserve to know the truth" Tyler said shakily   
"now let's just try to get some sleep."  
So they both brushed their teeth and got into the pajamas and went to sleep in their separate beds which didn't last very long. It was winter in Ohio so he was freezing of course plus it was usually warm in la not at 30 degrees so he got up and walked over to Josh's bed and curled up next to him and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL  
> hey guys so before i start i just wanna give a few warnings.  
> so in this chapter there is EXTREME homophobia im really sorry so if this triggers you you just generally dont want to read it dont stress it. Also i just wanna say that this chpater isnt mean to hurt anymone or offend but anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and read away frens

Tyler's Family 

They had woken up around 10 in the morning got dressed and called their parents, luckily they were available Josh and Tyler got into their rented car and Tyler drove Josh over to his house and told him to text him when he was done. Tyler rode over to his parents house terrified knocked on the door and there was his mom happy as ever to see her son.   
"Hi baby oh my goodness I can't believe your here you never come to visit anymore" she said with a hug   
"come in come in" he greeted   
his dad and siblings and they talked for a while about tour, music, and about how Josh was doing. After they talked about Josh Tyler started   
"I actually need to talk to your guys about Josh." Tyler said shakily looking down.   
"About two years ago I broke up with Jenna you guys know that. I told you it was because it just wasn't working out which is true it wasn't but not because of anything that anyone did it was just because" he took a deep breathe and a tear fell down his cheek he was so scared he loved his family and didn't want to lose them. His hands were shaking and he was crying. He looked up at his mom looked her strait in the eyes and said   
"Because I'm gay." His head was spinning tears were falling faster and faster.   
His parents weren't saying anything they just sat there in silence he knew they wanted out   
"I'll go" Tyler said sadly.   
"Tyler Joseph if you think that we will love you any less just because you love guys you are very wrong come back down here and tell us everything please" said his mom.   
Tyler raced over and hugged her tight. Then he started telling them the whole story   
"It all started two years ago when I broken up with Jenna I came out to Josh and the crew. Josh and I we had a thing and boom we've been together for 2 years."   
"WHAT TWO YEARS YOU DIDNT TELL ME" yelled Tyler's sister.   
Tyler laughed and pulled out his ring from his pocket   
"we also maybe engaged mom"   
Tyler's mom started to cry.   
"Mom im sorry we didn't tell you we were scared" Tyler said guilty.  
"No no don't you feel bad I just can't believe one of my babies is getting married." She said tearfully   
they all hugged and Tyler knew he was loved but what he didn't know if is Josh felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS ITS ME MIRANDA  
> lol just kidding kill me now  
> ANYWAYS last chapter was really short and i do apologize for that but this chapter isn't short...um anyway i got scrwed up and thought last chapter was the one woth homophobia and all that bad stuff but its actually this chapter so if you skipped the last chapter you can go back and read it. But this chapter does havae extreme homophobia and parents being verbally abusive so if you get triggered or are generally bothered by that please do skip this. Again this is not made to hurt or offend anyone, ok read away guys

Josh's Family

Josh knocked on the door of his childhood home and was immediately greeted by his sisters and brother who hadn't seen him in forever. Josh was so happy to see them.  
"Hi oh god look at you you look so grown up and your head thank god your ok and your hand how is it oh god baby" his mom said then hugged him tight and kissed his head.  
"I'm fine mom"  
they went inside and talked for a while about the accident about tour about things going on in Columbus and finally they asked  
"oh and how's Tyler" Josh looked at his mom panic stricken.  
"That's what I came to talk to you all about actually" Josh said quietly.  
He became all choked up  
"Josh honey what" his mom said.  
They had no clue what he was about to say to them.  
"Guys about 2 years ago Tyler came out to me as gay. And he... Helped me figure out that I.... I'm- I'm bisexual." He looked at his mom who's mouth was wide open tears falling down her face.  
He looked at his dad who looked disappointed and his siblings they didn't know what to think.  
"Mom I"  
"don't Joshua," his dadsaid sternly.  
"Josh you need to get out of this house and don't even think about coming back" his dad continued  
"No but mom dad you don't understand" Josh said  
"we understand Joshua, we raised you to know that's wrong and here you are." His mom said sobbing  
"Mom please don't it's not please don't say that mom" Josh begged  
"Joshua why do you think we could love someone like you your a sinner and a disappointment to god get out of this house and don't come back" his dad yelled.  
Josh was sobbing his eyes out tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"But mom I'm getting married, I want you to see me get married mom" Josh begged.  
His mom looked at him sadly.  
"Leave this house now Joshua William Dun. Before I throw you out." His dad yelled  
Josh's mom looked at him sadly, almost with pity.  
Josh got up and ran out of the kitchen through the front door down the driveway and down the road on the sidewalk. He didn't know where to go he didn't know who to go to he didn't know if he could see Tyler or what. He sat down at the curb on the sidewalk and pulled out his phone and texted Tyler he said that he was done talking to his family and that he was fine. He lied because he didn't want to worry him. Josh knew that Tyler would be crying but he would be crying tears of joy not pain or sorrow. So Josh just sat their crying until a couple minutes later his phone buzzed Tyler said  
why don't you and your fam come over to the house and we can celebrate.  
Josh laughed to himself what family. He texted back ok and started to head over to Tyler's house, wiping the tears from his eyes, when he got their he saw Tyler standing outside his house waiting for him. Josh walked up to him  
"Hi" he said  
his voice broke and then he started crying on his fiancés shoulder.  
"They told me to get out of their house and not to come back Tyler" he cried  
"I told them I was getting married and my dad he just yelled at me even louder to get out my mom couldn't even look at me and my siblings they just looked at me like I was a totally different person."  
Tyler hugged him he felt so bad he hated seeing Josh like this. Josh rarely broke down so completely he was strong and tucked his emotions away while Tyler let them all out.  
"i know this sucks I'm sorry." He said  
trying to comfort him. They sat down together on the curb on the sidewalk it was getting dark. Tyler yawned. Josh looked at him sniffled  
"you should sleep in your house tonight I know you love sleeping in your old bed" Josh said.  
Tyler looked at him exasperated.  
"Not while your like this I'm not leaving you alone." Tyler said.  
"Yes you are Tyler I need to think and you need to celebrate with your family so go and do that." Josh insisted.  
"babe" Tyler said.  
"Go" Josh yelled and pushed him playfully toward the house.  
Josh watched him walk in the door and Josh got up and made his way back to the hotel. Tears once again streaming down his face.  
"Joshua Dun, what on earth do you think your doing" yelled Tyler's mom.  
"I'm going back to the hotel to sleep." Josh replied  
"no your not your coming inside having dinner and sleeping in my house tonight" she said sternly.  
"Mrs.Joseph I" Josh stuttered  
"Josh u need a family and I have one that your going to be in soon." She pointed at his ring.  
"so when you need a family and a place this is the one you're gonna go to" she said sternly.  
Josh trudged inside with Mrs. Joseph and was immediately tackled with hugs from Tyler's sister Madison.  
"Hello to you to" said Josh.  
"Oh my god I haven't seen you in so long and then you just come home saying your gonna get fucking married." She said still hugging him.  
"Madison watch your language" warned Tyler's mom.  
"Maddie let go of him" Tyler said.  
Josh looked at him giving him the don't sweat it it's cool look. He actually missed being hugged by someone other than Tyler now that his family practically disowned him he needed a hug from a sibling. Then jay and Zach came down from upstairs and also gave Josh a hug along with Tyler they all sat down in the living room and talked and chilled out when it the clock read 11 o'clock mom told Tyler's siblings to go to bed and along with them went Tyler's parents. Tyler went into a closet and brought out a cot  
"you can go to the hotel If you want" Tyler said.  
"I think your mom would kill me" said Josh laughing.  
Tyler walked over and kissed him on the mouth  
"I love you more then anything Jishwa" he handed him the cot, a pillow and blanket and headed upstairs to his room.  
Josh set up his make-shift bed and fell asleep dreaming of his wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO ITS FRIDAY!!!!!!!   
> so basically i dont think ill be posting much on weekends i think that ill take that time to write and edit, so im not gonna be posting anything else till either sunday night or monday afternoon so i do have school to deal with and sadly hw comes first according to my mom.... just wanted to leave this note to let you guys know but check back on the fic on sunday or monday... Anyway thank you guys so much for reading this far and there is so much more to this fic and i hope you gus stay alng for the ride, there is some mention of other ships later but that wont be published for a week or two or three tops a month i think idk dont quote me on that. Anywho have a nice weekend and love u guys buncheS!!! <3 A kudo and a comment would be very appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY   
> ok so basically i did some writing ovet the weekend and got some new chapters fro you!!!! So we left off with josh falling asleep at Tyler's childhood home dreaming of his wedding day!!!!!! Anyway its Monday now so this week I'll try to post some more chapters I really dont have a schedule for posting yet maybe everyday at least one or maybe more all i know is there WILL BE a chapter if not chapters out everyweek lol im posting this is instead of studying help meh lord. enjoy and read away!!!! BTW i think this is a reasonably long chapterr so yay

Josh woke up to the sound of clinking pots and pans and laughter he opened his eyes and slid off the cot to go see the commotion he saw all of Ty's family except for Tyler who loved to sleep late.   
"Good morning" said Tyler's dad.   
"He's upstairs if you wanna go get him" said Tyler's mom.   
"Thanks" replied Josh as he headed upstairs into Tyler's room.   
It basically still looked the same it did when he was a teenager. He walked over to Tyler and was about to kiss him but decided against waking him up he just lied next to him on a twin bed that wasn't big enough for both of them staring at his perfect face he was so tired he closed his eyes and fell asleep again right next to his future husband. About an hour later both Tyler and Josh felt a sharp pain in their sides   
"ugh ah what the hell"  
it was Zach he had jumped on top of them both   
"wake up" he said.   
Tyler just rolled over sleepily. Then in came more siblings Maddison and Jay came in and told them breakfast was ready and that they should wake up or they would continuesly jump on them and they had 10 mins. Then they left the room and closed the door. "Good morning" Tyler said they laughed.   
"Morning"   
"oh god why do we have to get up" Josh asked sleepily.   
They both got up but on jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Breakfast was eaten and dishes were done and then the conversation begun. "  
"When's the wedding" asked Tyler's mom.   
They looked at each other and then back at Ty's mom.   
"We have no idea" they both said.   
Everyone smiled and laughed. Josh's phone rung he picked it up it was his brother Jordan. Crap give me a minute please.   
"Hello" Josh said   
"Josh hey it's Jordan listen mom and dad are really upset and they miss you I think you should come back and try to talk to them." He said  
"No Jordan they made their point" Josh said.   
"Please Josh" Jordan begged.   
"Fine but not long" Josh gave in. Jordan proceeded to tell him to come over around 12. So at 12 Josh went over to his family's house and knocked on the door there stood his father   
"good Jordan told you." His dad said.   
"Yea"   
he walked in and their stood a priest the black robes white collar everything. Josh looked at his dad horrified.   
"Yo-yo-you called a priest" he said.   
"Yes" said his mom.   
He looked over at Jordan angrily.   
"No" he yelled.   
"You can't do this you can't just pray away the gay" he said.   
He looked at his mom   
"you always said be yourself be who you want be happy I am happy with the GUY I love why can't you guys be supportive." He yelled   
"sorry not today" he said to the priest.   
He walked out of the house and on the way back to the house he came up with a good idea for a song.   
"Not today" he whispered to himself.   
He took out his phone and scribbled down words   
"you are out of mind oh you aren't seeing my side oh you waste all this time trying to get to me but you are out of my mind."   
He ran over to Tyler's house and showed him the words. Tyler looked up at him and grinned.   
"Josh this is great" Tyler said nicely  
Josh blushed they spent a few more days in Columbus but then had to leave to go back to LA cause they had some recording to do. Tyler's mom drove them back to the airport.   
"Oh honey please come home soon as call me as soon as oh have any details about the wedding." Tyler's mom asked.   
"We will mom" said Tyler.   
"And you take care of him" she pointed at Josh.  
"I will Mrs.Joseph." Josh said reassuringly  
they headed over to the gate to leave for the plane but then the intercom stated that the plane had been delays due to snow.   
"Oh crap" said Tyler.   
"Ya really" said Josh   
"come on let's go find a seat and wait for the plane" Tyler groaned.  
They found a seat to wait for there plane, Josh took out his phone and went on to Twitter. Tyler put his head on Josh's shoulder and closed his eyes.   
"What are you doing" asked Josh.   
Tyler looked at him confused.   
"Tyler were in public."  
"Ugh"   
"Josh were getting married don't you think it's time the fans knew." Tyler asked.  
"I don't know" Josh said he put his head down and continued looking down at his phone.   
"Babe what's wrong" Tyler asked.   
"Nothing I'm ok" said Josh sadly.  
"Josh baby talk to me" Tyler said   
"I'm fine" Josh said tears falling down his face.   
"It's just if my own parents couldn't love me after I told them I was bi how can I expect the fans to" Josh said tears streaming down his perfect face.   
"No No No baby no your parents their wrong Josh it's their loss baby our fans are loyal and so what if they can't love us we'll always have each other." Tyler said sweetly.   
"I love you" Josh said. They kissed each other and hugged.   
"If your ready for the fans to know then I'm ok with it." Tyler kissed his perfect boyfriend again. Then pulled away and went on his phone. A couple minutes later they were greeted by some very excited fans   
"excuse me are you omg Tyler and Josh omg Im my name is Kylie I'm a huge fan can u sign this please." Said Kylie   
"yeah of course" said Tyler  
he signed then handed it off to Josh he also signed it and handed it back.   
"Whoa cool ring Josh" said Kylie   
"oh thanks it's" Josh cut himself off.   
"It's a friendship ring" said Josh. He looked over at Tyler.   
"No it's not" he looked at Josh Josh blushing and nodding.   
"It's a engagement ring" said Tyler.   
The fan looked at Josh and then at Tyler and then back at Josh.   
"Not to press but are you too...getting married."   
"Yes" they both said simultaneously.   
Kylie looked at them with her mouth wide open   
"oh my god it's true"   
"omg I wait I" she said   
"yes we're engaged" said Josh   
"oh" said Kylie.   
"Kylie come on time to go" said Kylie's mom.   
"Thanks" she said.   
"No problem" they both said.   
"That was interesting" said Tyler.   
"Yea" said Josh.   
They both laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first fan interacction as a engaged couple, what'd you guys think let me know by commenting and a kudo would be much appreciated!!! Lol still not studying...... oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!  
> Ok so this chapter has homohobia in it so if that upsets you or you dont wanna read it skip this chapter again this is not intended to hurt anyone this is just how i wrote the story... On that note i hope you enjoy this and read away.

The plane left about 2 hours late at 12:00 amonce they were on the plane Tyler could barely keep his eyes open.   
"Hey you ok" asked Josh  
"ya tired" mumbled Tyler.  
He put his head down on his shoulder and fell asleep. Josh looked over at his sleeping fiancé and knew that there was no place he'd rather be. He kissed Tyler's head and closed his own eyes so he could sleep but he couldn't. He closed his eyes. He fell asleep. His dream took place on a beach he was standing at the top of the isle holdig tyleres hands, they were looking into eachothers eyes and about to kiss before someone stood up.   
"i object to this marriage" a raspy voice said. Josh turned ti see his father standing up looking at Josh.   
"I won't have my son mary a cocksucker" he said   
he walked up to Josh and hti him to the ground he was bleeding and Tyler was screaming the pain seemed endless until evrything went black.   
He shuddered and opened his eyes he felt the tears fall down his face.   
"Excuse me sir are you alright" asked the flight attendent.  
Josh looked at her and wiped his eyes   
"yes sorry thank you just a little scared of heights you know" Josh lied.   
"Yes of course as long as your fine" she said back she walked away but turned her head back looking worried.   
Josh was glad that at least someone cared. Josh tried to fall back asleep but the same thing happened and he didn't want to keep crying so he put his headphones on and watched some sex and the city. He watched it for a couple of hours and eventually drifted off to sleep. He dreamt that he was marrying Tyler it was perfect they were on the beach They were both wearing tuxes and Tyler was walking down the aisle smiling his toothy smile with his perfect crooked teeth showing he was walking up but then he stopped his smile disappeared he was frowning he ran up to Josh and yelled at josh   
"how could I ever love you a sinner like you leave Josh get out" it was coming out of Tyler's mouth but it was his fathers voice  
"leave Josh and don't come back"  
Josh was crying and hyperventilating he wanted Tyler to tell him he loved him he wanted to wake up what's happening and Josh couldn't speak in the dream he could only hear his fathers voice booming.   
"Josh" "josh" "Joshua"   
"wake up". Yelled Tyler.  
"What" Josh yelled finally waking up from his dream.   
"Josh baby are you ok" Josh looked at Tyler scared and hurt he looked broken.  
"Josh baby sh it's ok" around him stood the flight attending from earlier, Tyler, and a random person that he didn't know who didn't look as if she worked for the plane company.   
"Who" said Josh   
"my name is Doctor Mary Lace" the doctor said.   
Josh looked at her dizzily he felt light headed and scared   
"why I'm fine just had a bad dream" he said disoriented.   
"Are you sure" asked the doctor.   
"I'm" Josh could feel the tears fall down his face. He turned to Tyler  
"my dad it was just" Tyler looked at him almost pitifully.   
"Could you get him some water and I think he's fine now thank you" Tyler said to the flight attending and Doctor.   
They both trailed off and did as Tyler said. Tyler turned to Josh   
"baby what happened" just as Josh was about to spill the plane landed. 

\------------

Once they were off the plane and back home Josh was trailing off to go to his bed to sleep but Tyler stopped him.   
"Josh come back for a minute" Tyler requested.  
Josh trudged over to him   
"yea" he said.   
Tyler sat him down on the couch   
"baby what happened on the plane" asked Tyler worried.   
Josh looked at Tyler sniffling   
"I had a dream that" he began to cry.   
"That we got married but in the middle you said to me in my dads voice you said you could never love me because I was bi and because I was a sinner" Josh was sobbing now barely being able breathe.   
"Tyler help me please"   
Tyler's heart broke he hated it when Josh was hurt. Tyler has always had his demons and he was used to it but Josh usually could laugh things off so when he was hurt really hurt he took it hard.  
"Josh I love you I will never leave you" he hugged him tight   
"Jishwa I love you"   
Josh continued to cry he knew Tyler loved him but he was scared.   
"Tyler" Josh said helplessly   
Tyler didn't know what to do he loved him but he didn't know how to help him.   
"Josh" he turned his head to look at him.   
"When we get married I am going to kiss you and tell you I love you and we're gonna dance to Celine Deion until we can't anymore. We're gonna grow old together and raise kids together and watch them grow up weather we raise them right or wrong" He kissed Josh on the mouth and slipped his tongue in Josh's mouth.  
"I love you" Tyler said.  
Josh pulled away   
"Tyler not right now" . Tyler pulled away.   
He lied Josh down right next to him and turned on the tv and they watched tv for hours. Josh lied down next to his fiancé and kissed his cheek "you always know how to make me feel better" said Josh happily.  
Tyler reached over and kissed Josh on the lips.   
"Josh are you ok baby" he asked   
"you scared me earlier today on the plane"  
Josh looked at Tyler   
"Ya it was just a bad nightmare hit to close to home I suppose" he said.   
And with that Tyler snuggled up to Josh and put his head on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Tyler kissed Josh's cheek and closed his eyes and curled up right on his chest and drifted off to sleep right there. Josh tried to sleep but he couldn't. He was terrified of what he might dream up. But soon his eyelids were to heavy to stay up and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWW there so cute together irl AND in the story!! anyway throughout this story we see a lot of vulnerable moments from Tyler but not from Jish so please cherish these precious moments!!   
> *cries bc im trash*   
> anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter if you enjoyed it give me a kudo and a comment and if you didn't give me some NICE FRINDLY HAPPY feedback!!!  
> Thanks and read away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT AND IM SO SORRY but the next couple chapters make up for it i swear anyway i dont have a lot to say at the moment hopefully you guys still like it. I personally like my fics long if there good just because i want something to read!!!! Anway give me feedback PLZ on what your thinking bc i do want to know if theres some stuff i should consider for the future chapters and if i should go back and fix something....  
> Read away frens

Josh and Tyler had gotten up the next day and didn't even get dressed they spent the whole week working on their wedding they had decided to have the reception on a beach and the party at reception area that you could rent out in LA. They had been working on the wedding for about 2 months now and all they had to do was rent the places, get their suits, and make the guest lists. On their list was all the crew members and staff members for twenty one pilots, Some friends, and of course aunts uncles and other family members.   
"Are you ok" Tyler asked   
none of Josh's family was invited because the family didn't except them. Josh grabbed his phone and went outside their house. He dialed his moms number.   
"Hello" answered Josh's mom.   
"Mom it's Josh" he said in tears.   
"Joshua honey what's wrong" she asked worried  
"mom I'm getting married" he said shakily.   
Before she could speak he continued   
"I'm getting married to Tyler the one friend of mine that you've always loved the one who you said you hoped we'd never fight. Mom we're sealing our love were making it real, and I want the person that raised me the one who loved me to see me do it" he said crying.   
"Joshua honey you know I love you but the decision that you've made I can't support it."   
"SO DON'T MOM just support me no matter what I do no matter who I chose love me and don't say you do because if you did you would be at my wedding" he yelled.   
"Mommy I need you to be there I need my family there to see me on what is suppose to be the happiest day of my life"   
"mom" begged Josh.   
"Joshua you ask to much"   
"of course loving me is to much to ask"   
and with that he hung up the phone and walked over to the stairs that lead up to the house and put his head in his hands.   
"Ugh why is this happening to me" he yelled.   
Then Tyler walked out and sat next to him.   
"let's tell them" Tyler said.   
"What who" asked Josh.   
"The fans."   
Tyler took out his phone and went onto vine first. He looked at Josh and pressed record and kissed him on the lips and then stopped the recording looked at Josh again.   
"Are you sure" asked Tyler   
"yes"   
Tyler posted it then did the same thing on snapchat and went to Twitter and told everyone to go to Instagram. There he posted a picture of him and Josh kissing with their rings showing. In the caption he wrote..

almost three years ago I figured out that I wasn't who I thought I was I wasn't gonna be the guy to fall in love with a girl I figured out I was gay. The hardest thing I did was come out to my best friend the one I had known my whole life I told him who was and he told me who he was he said he was bisexual I looked at him differently after that I saw him not only as my best friend but as someone I loved both as a friend but also someone I could love and that I did love we've been dating for almost 3 years and a couple of months ago Josh proposed to me and of course I said yes. We've jumped through obstacles together and have figured you guys deserve to know. Your such a big part of our lives and we want you to know. Thank you guys for your support and love and we'll see you later. 

Tyler took Josh's hand and pressed post they watched it go up they looked at it together they saw the first likes and the first comments. Josh snuggled up to Tyler. They were both scared. Of rejection, of hate. The first comment was posted it read " so glad you guys finally came out want you to know that we totally support you and love you and we're totally Holding On To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIJGA'ELGAE'LGNALERNGA '  
> IM SO SO SO SO SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ok whoo breathing now   
> lol ok so basically i dont have a lot to say right now so again leave me a kudo and a a comment for feedback and read away!!1


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY so basically this is another short chapter but its cute and great and fluffy!!!! <3 LOL ok so i dont have a lot to say about this right now but if you decide to keep reading the next chapter will be really cute and gr8  
> <3   
> <3  
> <3  
> Read away frens

It was the day July 25 Tyler sat in a room with Zach, and Jay his brothers his sister Maddison, his dad, Mark, and Patrick stump. Tyler was sitting down on a chair waiting for Mark to bring his tux he was almost shaking he was so scared. All he wanted was his best friend to calm him down. "Pre-wedding jitters" asked Tyler's dad.  
Tyler looked at him   
"dad I'm scared." Tyler said on the edge of tears.  
Tyler's father sat next to him on the couch   
"Tyler do you love him" he asked  
"ya" Tyler replied   
"then you can do this and you can make it work." His father said.   
Tyler hugged him. Then the door opened and mark came in with Tyler's tux.   
"Finally god you worry me sometimes" Tyler said.   
Mark handed him the suit and he went into the bathroom to put it on he came out with a longs leave white button down on he tuckeded it in to his black dress pants and put on his jacket and buttoned that as well and finally his siblings came over fixed his collar and put a white cloth is his breast pocket along with a flower outside of it. His brothers gave him a big man hug and his sister started to cry and hugged him   
"relax its my wedding I'm the one who should be freaking out plus I'm not dying I'm getting married" Tyler said sassily.   
"Shut-up" she said between crying.   
"I love you Ty" Madison said.   
"I love you to" Tyler replied.   
"Good luck with Josh Tyler" Patrick said.   
And with that Tyler made his way down to the beach to get married. 

\----------

Josh was pacing the room. Tyler had made sure he had all of his closest friends there to make him forget his parents absence but it didn't help. In the room he had his siblings who had come Abigail, Ashley, and Jordan. Also Brendon, Pete, Ashley, Andy, and Gerard. Josh was already in his tux it was pretty much the same as Tyler's. 

Josh stood there pacing waiting for it to be ok for him to go and get married. Brendon handed him his vows "damn bro" Josh looked at him and laughed.  
"I'm getting married" said Josh.   
"Pre-wedding jitters huh" said Brendon.  
"You have no idea" said Josh  
"don't sweat it Josh Tyler's obsessed with you" said Brendon  
Josh laughed and took his vows and put them in his pocket.  
With that he walked over to his siblings they talked his sisters cried and told him that no matter what mom and dad said he was perfect for Tyler. He walked out the door down to the beach were he was going to get married to the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY the next chapter is good and pure and great anyway i hope you enjoyed that capter im sorry its short leave a comment and a kudo!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH ITS THE CHAPTER   
> lol its the chapter weve all been waiting for   
> ok not much to say right now except SNSCKNQEFNWIIBGEGWKENGWNGTWUN   
> so read away frens

Tyler and Josh walked to the beginning of the aisle then finally saw each other for the first time today. Tyler's breath was taken away he looked at his soon to be husband and couldn't believe that all of his dream had finally come true. All he wanted was to kiss him but he knew he had to wait. Josh saw Tyler and wanted to cry he wanted to let it all go and just hug him and completely break down in happiness but he couldn't he had to stay strong for himself and for Tyler. So he reached his hand out and took Tyler's hand, he clutched it as tight as he could and he never wanted to let go. They walked up the sandy aisle to their spot next to the water. They stopped and looked each other.   
"We're here today to join these two in holy matrimony" it began like that then a bunch of other words that didn't mean anything until the priest asked Tyler to read his vows and his words before marriage. So Tyler did,   
"Joshua William Dun I spent at least 5 days on these vows so you better love them" Tyler said everyone laughed. 

"Josh 3 years ago I was ready to marry Jenna before I realized that that wasn't who I was. Josh if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know who I was I don't care what in your hair I just want to know what's on your mind. So I vow to never stop you when your drumming, I vow to watch fight club as many times as you want, and if u decide you want to spend a whole day dedicated to Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen then fine. I vow to sleep with all the light on if it makes you happy, I vow to hold you when you have a bad dream, I vow to spoon with you as much as you want, and I vow to you when we play tear in my heart on tour I will do nothing but look at you, I vow to let you eat as much McDonalds as you want as long as you share your fries with me. Tyler started to cry I vow to hold your hand when you want, I vow to fight off your demons, I vow to never leave you, I vow to stay with you when you need me, Josh I vow to love you, I vow to stay with you, I vow to pick you up when you fall, I vow to forgive you when we you make mistakes." tyler finished tears streaming down his face.

Josh felt the burning tears fall down his face. Josh pulled out his paper of vows shaking. He could barely hold the paper still. 

"Tyler I vow to not disturb you when your writing music, I vow to not care when it's 2 am and your banging away on the piano. Josh's voice wavered and he got chocked up he was shaking even worse now, I vow to hold you when your scared during the horror movies, I vow to fight your demons, I vow to stay with you, Tyler I vow to kiss you everyday, I vow to let you sleep when you need it, I vow to grow as old as we want with you, I vow to hold you when you cry, and I vow to dance with you whenever you want, I can vow to do so many things Tyler but the most important thing I can't say is I vow to love you no matter what anyone says. Tyler you're my everything and I don't need anyone else in this life but you." Josh was a wreck tears falling fast down his cheeks. 

"Does anyone have any reason to object to this marriage"

everyone was dead silent not even a seagull chirped.   
"Well then I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss."   
Tyler grabbed Josh's head and pressed his lips again his Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler not wanting to let go all he wanted was him right their all he wanted was to kiss him forever and to never let go. Tyler tried to pull away but Josh just kissed him harder then let go looking at him like he was all he needed. 

\--

They walked back down the aisle and to the car that was waiting to take them to the hall where they were gonna have a party. Tyler looked over and wiped the tears from Josh's cheeks, and kissed him again, then he put his head in his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his husband and closed his eyes. Josh took out his phone and took a picture of it and posted it on Instagram. Then he put his phone away and put his head on Tyler's and his hands with Tyler's and closed his eyes they had about an house before they got to the reception hall yay LA traffic! Tyler woke up Josh by kissing his lips gently   
"we're here" they went in and danced and drank and talked with their friends.   
"Congrats" and   
"you two are gonna be so great together" were constant.   
Celine Deion was played and dances were danced but all Tyler wanted was to go to a bed and spoon with his husband. He kissed him and hugged him all night. When it was over they drove straight home. They didn't want a honeymoon or at thing like that just time with each other in the last year they had written songs and recorded them. They had We don't believe what's in tv, Not Today, tear in my heart, fairly local, lane boy, and hometown. They wanted a break just to breathe and enjoy being married. Josh opened the door then lifted Tyler in his arms bridal style, Tyler nestled into Josh's neck and nibbled on him. He shut the door behind him carried Tyler into their room put him down and kissed him they got changed into their pajamas and cuddled and slowly drifted off to sleep!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i know this was a little wimpy chapter but it will get better ok as ive said leave a kudo and a comment


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i checked the amount of hits  
> AND FREAKING SCREAMED OMG 101 HITS THX SO MUCH U GUYS and i know thats not a lot but for my first fic ever im so hapy and so proud of it so far so heres a chater in thanks to you.......<3

Josh and Tyler had spent the last few couple of days doing wedding photos talking with their fans through social media and just making out and spooning. But today things were different.   
"I can't believe I married a decent cook and didn't know it" joked Tyler.   
"only decent ohh that hurts" replied Josh.   
They had slept in and Josh had made them breakfast and they were sitting having a nice conversation. Josh's hand had finally got back function and he was ready to play drums again so he went over to the studio to record drum tracks for their songs while Tyler stayed behind. Tyler sat down at his piano and played truce a song that he had written when he was in a bad place before Josh and during his time with Jenna. Truce was about him dragging on day after day telling himself to stay alive and fighting his own demons with no one there to help him. Then he fell in love with Josh. Tyler didn't like to think back to his depressed days. Tyler got up from his piano and grabbed his ukulele and strummed out a few cords. He liked the sound 

"Na na Na na oh oh Na Na Na Na Nah oh oh Na Na Na Na oh oh, when the leader of the bad guys sang something soft and soaked in pain I heard the echo from his secret hideaway. He must've forgot the close his door as he cracked out those dismal chords and his four walls declared him insane." 

He wasn't sure where this song was going but he liked it he spent about a hour on that songs playing his ukulele. He decided to call it The Judge. It was fun but meaningful just like all of his songs, Tyler didn't want to write songs about getting wasted he wanted to write music about something that everyone could relate to. That could inspire and help. He had just finished his song when Josh walked in sweaty as hell.   
"Whoa you look like you just got run over by a truck" said Tyler.   
Josh flopped down on the couch next to Tyler   
"you have no idea" he said exhausted.  
"I just spent 3 hours playing the drums in a studio with minimal air-conditioning. I'm dying" said Josh.   
"Oh I would kiss you but you smell like wet dog" said Tyler.  
Josh pecked Tyler's cheek lightly.   
"Ok I'm gonna go shower" said Josh.   
Tyler watched him trail off into the bathroom.   
He picked up his ukulele and strummed his new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK really short chapter i liked to include the making of some of the songs but not all of them. again thank you so FREAKING MUCH for 100 hits and were up to 4 KUDOS lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLZ READ   
> ok so this chapter has got some blurryface and self harm ok so please dont read it if that triggers you again this is not meant tomake anyone feel bad or to hurt anyone also if you have a fear of being left or abondended then plz dont read BTW plz dont scared of this it's drama but it's not stupid or annoying it's just to keep the story interesting. one more thing i just wanna say now if your looking for smut there isn't any i would add some to spice things up but one i suck at it and two i can't run the risk of my mother seeing it. Sorry mom.   
> lol anyway  
> read away

Josh's phone had been ringing all day all from his family his mom and dad and grandparents. He called his brother to see what the commotion was all about and he said not to worry there just trying to talk him out of hell or something like that. So he had several messages on his phone filled with hate and "tough love." Tyler was worried for Josh it was a lot for anyone to deal with. Josh's phone went off again for what seemed like the 100th time today. The happy couple were sitting on the couch snuggling when it rang again Josh looked over at it with pain in his eyes. He picked it up and answered "hello" he said walking out of the room. "Josh don't" said Tyler following him. "Joshua is that you" said Josh's mom. "What do you want" he said coldly. "Josh please I am begging you come home and talk to me and your father about what's happening Josh your our son we love you we need to understand why you've chose this path Josh please come home." Josh was silent his mother was begging him to come home. All he could think about was going home and his mother hugging him and telling him she excepted him. "Mom" "Joshua your father doesn't want you to come but I do your my son and no matter who you chose I will love you." Said his mom crying. Josh walked away from Tyler "mom" "God would want me to love my son" his mom said. "Please come home so we can talk." Said his mom. "Fine but Tyler's coming with me." Josh said. "Ok yes great" said his mom. "I'll text you when I get my plane ticket" Josh said and then hung up the phone. "Josh what are you doing" Tyler asked almost angry. "Last time your mom said she wanted to talk she had a priest she said horrible things and volunteering me to come and get put down with you Josh what are you thinking." Said Tyler almost yelling. "Tyler" Josh said annoyed "whatever" Tyler said angrily he stormed off to bed. Josh walked over to the couch and sat down and put his head In his hands. Not even his own husband could love him he thought, the whole world was against him for being himself. He could feel the tears drop down his face. He wiped them away and fell asleep on the couch. The next morning Josh woke up to the sound of Tyler making breakfast Josh walked over into the kitchen. Tyler had tears running down his cheeks, he was having a bad day, he had bad dreams and was worried about him and Josh. Josh was still mad about last night though. He grabbed his laptop and sat down and the table. He purchased 1 plane ticket to Columbus. "What are you doing" said Tyler shakily. "Going to Columbus... Alone" Josh said cruelly. Tyler looked at Josh scared. Tyler feared being alone and Josh knew it. He had the fear that once someone left they weren't coming back. "Josh no please don't" Tyler begged. "I'm not gonna force you to do Anything you don't want to do" Josh spat. He walked out of the room "I'm going out" Josh said and then he left. Tyler watched Josh leave out the door. Tyler gulped he felt his face turn hot wiht fear. He had no clue were Josh was going and if he would come back, he had looked so angry, angry people don't usually come back. Tyler's head spun and he could feel blurry coming on. "no no" he said. Tyler ran to the front door but josh was already gone.He sat down on a chair hyperventilating "god please no don't let him leave me" cried Tyler. Of course you knew this would happen said blurryface. How could anyone love you, he spat again. Your so pathetic you couldn't even keep your best friend. You way everyone down you should do yourself and everyone else a favor and die that way you won't put anyone through this again. "No no noNO NO NO" Tyler wailed. You tell everyone your fine you pushed me down with the wedding but the truth is your dying inside. Tyler got up and went over to the drawer he pulled out a knife. He curled up in a corner sobbing, he jabbed it in to his arm and slit it watching the blood fell out. It seemed so long since Tyler cut, but it soon returned to him. The sting, and the satisfaction. Blurryface was quiet almost as if we was satisfied but Tyler wasn't, he kept going small cuts watching the blood spill out. It had been an hour since Josh left Tyler sobbed in the puddle of his blood his arm covered in the red liquid. His skin stained along with his jeans. The front door opened and then slammed. Josh walked in and heard small sniffles from Tyler in the kitchen. Josh ran into the kitchen to see Tyler on the ground shaking. Josh ran over to him and held him in his arms. "Tyler, I'm so sorry." Josh said. Tyler was terrified of Josh leaving again of how blurryface had taunted him only for a minute and he had gone stab-crazy. Josh held him and kissed his forehead. "Tyler I'm not going to leave you." That's what he said in his vows and yet he just did he left you. Whispered blurryface. If he broke one he'll break them all he'll break you. Tyler screamed. Josh was scared he didn't know what to do. Tyler looked so beaten down and weak. Josh got up to go get his phone to call an ambulance. "NO DONT LET ME BE." Tyler cried. Josh looked at Tyler. Tears were falling down his cheeks like water falls Josh reached over into the cabinet and got a paper bag and handed it to Tyler and sat down next to him "I'm not gonna let you be alone" Josh said Tyler's arm was still lightly bleeding which terrified Josh he had lost a lot of blood. "Tyler I'm just gonna grab my phone and call and ambulance ok your arms worrying me." He said calmly. "N-no I-I'm f-F-fine please j-j-just stay" he said. Josh looked at him worried Tyler was hyperventilating. Josh took the bag bunched it up and put it to Tyler's mouth. "Breathe Tyler slow down, your safe I'm here." "Shh." Tyler breathed into the bag until he finally calmed down he looked at Josh horrified,and scared. "Josh you...You left" Tyler said crying "you just walked out when I needed you" Tyler wailed. He picked the bag up again and breathe into it. "Tyler I'm so sorry, I was upset and I had no excuse to do that, I love you I'm sorry" Josh choked out, a tear falling down his cheek. Tyler looked at him again bag on mouth he couldn't catch his breath. "Listen I'm going to go to the bathroom to get some bandages and stuff for your arm. I'm going to be right back!" Josh promised. He ran to the bathroom quickly to grab the bandages and ran back into the kitchen Josh wetted a washcloth and washed up the stained blood on his arm but it was everywhere on his skin and his clothes. Tyler still was breathing into the paper bag, so Josh couldn't let him shower he wasn't stable enough. So he just moped up his arm and bandaged it, then kissing each band-aid. "There" he said. Tyler had stopped breathing into the bag and looked absolutely exhausted. Tyler lay down putting his head on Josh's lap and was about to fall asleep. "Hey whoa wait lets get you changed and then you can go to sleep." Josh prompted. Tyler nodded and got up leaning on Josh for support. Josh dragged him over to there bed room and took off his jeans and boxers and put him in his flannel pants and old t-shirt, then he grabbed another washcloth wet it with cold water and put it on Tyler's forehead. "It's ok baby" Josh whispered. Josh watched Tyler drift off to sleep and then immediately got up and texted his mom telling her he wasn't going to Columbus this week and that it might be a while. Then he scrubbed Tyler's blood off the floor got into his own pajamas and curled up next to Tyler and fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i apologize for this chapter being total shit grammar and writing wise i edited it about 6 times but it didn't save so i'm just kinda mad right now so this is what i have ugh...  
> anyway please leave a kudo and a comment and read away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i dont have a lot to say and im sorry i didn't post alot last week iv'e been busy with school.....

Tyler woke up around 10 the next morning and walked into the kitchen where Josh was hard at work he had breakfast made. The kitchen was cleaned up sparkling,

Not an inch of blood. It was almost like it never happened. Josh practically ran over to Tyler and gave him a huge tight hug.

"I'm sorry baby" Josh said.   
"I'm not leaving you not again" Josh whispered.   
Tyler kissed Josh's cheek   
"I know you had every right to be angry what I said was bad" Tyler confessed.   
Josh kissed Tyler on the lips.   
"Let's not fight again" suggested Josh.   
"I like that idea" agreed Tyler.   
Josh phones rang it was the studio he had to go in to finish one more drum track and then they would started recording more songs for the album.   
"Ah I have to leave for the studio" Josh said.   
Tyler shifted uncomfortably, last time he was alone he self harmed. But he didn't want to seem needy so he shook it off.   
"Ok go have fun" he said.   
"Ty I can wait" Josh offered.   
"No, I'm fine" Tyler pecked his cheek,   
"go" he said.   
Josh left and went to the studio leaving Tyler alone again. Tyler rubbed his hurt arm. He tore off one of the bandages looking at the scarring wound he quickly covered it back up feeling that blurryface was coming. Tyler ran over to his piano and played the keys lightly three chords all minor. He thought about how little things triggered him and about how that would be the death of him  
"I'm a goner" he sang with the piano.   
"Somebody catch my breath"   
someone save him before he cut to deep. He played the keys and the lyrics poured out with emotion explaining everything.   
"I want to be known by you" he sang.   
Tyler wanted more than anything to be known by people before he left this earth he wanted to make a difference. "Though I'm weak and beaten-down I'll slip away into the sound" Tyler used his music to give him strength and take away his dark thoughts. "The Ghost of you is close to me I'm inside out your underneath"   
Tyler was haunted by old memories of depression this turned him into a completely different person.   
"don't let me be gone"   
don't let him die because he's scared of sad.   
"Don't let me be" he screamed out.   
this lyric explained the fear of being alone that Tyler had he liked being with the people he knew where the action was. He was scribbling notes down on a paper when Josh opened the door home.   
"Don't let me be" yelled Tyler.   
"I'm a goner somebody catch my breath"   
Josh listened till the end of the song closed the door and walked over to his husband.   
"That sounds good" he said kissing Tyler on the cheek.   
"Alright I'm gonna shower" he said.   
He went out to the bathroom. Tyler got up out of his seat at the piano and walked around the room rubbing his arm uncomfortably. He walked into the bathroom where Josh was showering and walked in.   
"Whoa bro, can I help you with something" josh said.   
All he had on was his boxers. Tyler walked over and kissed him on the tip of nose.   
"I'm just getting some band-aids" he said adorably.   
He grabbed the box and some anti-infection cream. He walked out.   
Tyler sat down in the living room and ripped the old bandages off and replaced them with knew ones. He switched on the tv and channel surfed for a while until Josh came out of the shower. He came over to Tyler with his jeans on holding his shirt in his hands. "Don't you dare put that on" Tyler said.   
"What why" asked Josh.  
Tyler gave him a irritated look,   
"you are still soaking wet Joshua" Josh laughed and kissed Tyler.   
He reached over for the remote and shut off the tv and grabbed Tyler's hands and stood him up.   
"You know tomorrow is going to be our 2 week anniversary." Hinted Josh.   
"Yes I'm aware" replied Tyler sassily.   
"We should do something" said Josh.   
"like what" said Tyler.  
"You'll see" said Josh he took   
Tyler and walked him outside and into the car, he drove Tyler to a hiking trail in la and brought him to a ledge In it that showed over the city. They sat down and looked at the city. Josh looked at Tyler while he looked, he looked almost mesmerized by the city lights his eyes were wide open he looked like a child who was seeing magic. He reached over and kissed him on the lips he grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer to him. Tyler turned back to the city and put his head in Josh's shoulder.   
"Josh" Tyler said.   
"Ya babe" replied Josh.   
"I know we just got married and all but Josh..... I want a baby." Josh froze and turned to the lights again he was silent for a few minutes.   
What have I done Tyler thought to himself.   
Then Josh suddenly jumped up and yelled   
"THAT SOUNDS SWEET" josh screamed   
Tyler rolled over laughing like a kid. Josh dragged him up and picked him up bridal style and twirled him around.   
"We're havin' a baby" yelled Tyler.   
They headed home and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY   
> OMG THERE GONNA HAVE A BABY  
> lol i'm actually freaking out are you or is that just me   
> lol i just got a tumblr so you know   
> anyway i already have a name for the baby so sorry no suggestions but you never know there might be another so......


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok again i don't have a lot to say lol i hope you guys like this chapter

Tyler and Josh spent the rest of the month trying hard to find a baby to adopt. They sent a social worker weeks ago but hadn't gotten and answer weather they thought they were suitable parents. Tyler went down to get the mail one Wednesday and saw a letter addressed to Mr. and Mr. Joseph Dun. Tyler bolted up to the house.   
"Josh, Josh, Josh it's here Josh it's here" Tyler screamed.  
Josh came running in   
"what" Josh yelled  
"the letter" Tyler screamed.  
Josh went next to Tyler and helped him open the letter. 

"Dear Mr. and Mr Joseph Dun we are happy to inform you that our social worker found you both financially and Mentally able to support achild. If you would like to adopt please call 555-555-5555 for more information on adopting" 

Tyler took out his phone and called the number   
"hello" said the woman   
"hi I'd like to get further information on adoption"   
after the end of the conversation Tyler and Josh had an appointment to meet there baby to adopt. The appointment was set up for September 26. It was the 24. Josh and Tyler spent the last couple days getting there nursery ready for the baby. They had decided they wanted a girl. They were going to name her Maison Rose Joseph Dun. The day had finally arrived they went out to get the baby and pick her up from the orphanage. Once they got there Tyler laid eyes on the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen. They both walked over to the social worker signed some paperwork and sat down with her and learned a couple things about parenting.   
"Go ahead and pick her up" she said to Tyler.  
Tyler looked at her and then at the baby. She had brown eyes like her dads and blonde hair. Tyler went over to the carriage she sat in and picked her up gently.   
"Hi there" Tyler said softly.   
"How are you doin" he said funnily.   
She cooed and smiled at Tyler.   
"Oh thank you very much" Tyler said.  
Josh could see Tyler instantly fall in love with her. Josh walked over and played peek-a-boo with her she laughed ridiculously like Tyler did sometimes.   
"You want to hold her" Tyler said to Josh.   
Josh reached over to hold her and she reached out to him. Josh grabbed her and held her in his arms. He bounced around with her for a tiny bit but then she got tired and fell asleep in his arms. Tyler walked over and kissed Josh on the cheek "I think she likes you." Tyler whispered.   
"Alrighty then" the social worker whispered.  
If you sign here and a couple more places she's all yours.  
Josh put Maison down and signed the papers so did Tyler.   
"Congratulations I wish you the best of luck."   
Josh picked up the portable baby carrier and took Maison into the car with Tyler. They locked her into the car seat and Tyler sat in the backseat with her on the way home. Tyler and Josh brought her inside and put the carrier down. Tyler picked her up and bounced her around.   
"Welcome to your knew home Maison" Tyler squeaked.  
Maison yawned and snuggled up to Tyler. Josh led him over to the couch and sat them all down together. Josh scooched over right next to Tyler and put his arm around him and Maison. She fell asleep on Tyler's chest. Tyler turned his head to Josh. A tear strolled down his cheek. Josh wiped it away   
"what's wrong" he asked.   
Tyler looked down at Maison then back at Josh   
"I've never been so happy in my life Josh." He said quietly.  
Josh snuggled up to Tyler and just watched Maison sleep, he looked back up at Tyler and saw he was also asleep.   
"My two angels" he mumbled.   
Josh reached for his phone and took a picture of them and posted it to Instagram saying today 

me and my beautiful husband adopted the most wonderful human being that's ever been in our lives she shows us hope and to capture this perfect moment of love and hope is a great thing for me. Tyler and I have been working on an album for you guys and need two more songs before we publish the album. I want to thank you guys for your patience and thank you for supporting us while we welcome our baby Maison into our home.

Josh shook Tyler awake.   
"Hey should we put her in her crib" Josh asked.  
Tyler looked at the clock it was late about 10   
"yea"   
Josh lifted her off his chest gently careful not to wake her up and put her in her crib Tyler clicked on the baby monitors and climbed into the bed with Josh.   
"Tyler we're parents" he said mesmerized.   
Tyler leaned over and kissed Josh on the lips   
"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWW there gonna be such great dads <3  
> :)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FREAKING HATE josh's mom  
> lol still don't have a lot to say but hope you enjoy it

Maison had been in the family for about 2 weeks now. She started crying at around 6:00 in the morning Josh dragged himself out of bed to go take care of her. Josh was the oldest of three and he had 2 to get sisters so he was very experienced in changing diapers. Josh changed her diaper and bounced her around the room for a little bit then took her into the kitchen where he put her in her high-chair. Maison was 10 months old so almost 1 so she was capable of sitting in a high-chair. Maison hadn't taken her first steps yet and didn't say any words yet. However she talked in her own language. Tyler got up and walked into the kitchen to see Josh making breakfast with Maison in her high-chair babbling away.  
"Hi baby girl" Tyler said in his baby voice.  
Walking over to her and kissing her forehead.  
"Hi big boy" Tyler said laughing.  
He kissed Josh as well. Josh and Tyler sat down and had breakfast. Tyler's parents were both expected to come to there home from Columbus today to meet Maison. Josh's mom was coming as-well. Josh's mom and him had talked a lot on the phone and they were on good terms now. Maison started crying. Tyler picked her up and bounced her around  
"why u always cryin girl" he said.  
"Oh geez" Tyler said handing her to Josh.  
"Diaper duty" he said holding his nose.  
"Why am I on diaper duty" Josh asked,  
"cause I'm the lead singer." Tyler joked.  
Josh went out to change her. Tyler walked over to his phone to see when his mom was gonna be there. He dialed her number with no answer so he left a message. Then he heard a knock at the door his mom walked in  
"where's the baby" she squeaked.  
Tyler laughed and walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
"She's sleeping" said Josh walking into the room.  
"AHHH yes finally" Tyler yelled triumphantly.  
"she's giving you trouble" asked Tyler's dad.  
"She defineltly keeps us on our feet" replied Josh.  
"Oh Josh come here and give me a hug" insisted Mrs. Joseph.  
Josh hugged her. Mrs. Joseph walked into there house more and looked around she waked into the living room to see baby toys everywhere a ukulele in the corner a piano in the other a bass, a couch and a tv. It was a cramped room.  
"One of you have to teach Maison to play one of these instruments when she's older" his mother insisted.  
"Mom she's almost 1 not even yet" Tyler said.  
"I said when she was older" his mom retaliated.  
Josh walked over to the window looking for his mom who said she would be here. Everyone looked over at him, Tyler walks over to his mom and whispered to her  
"where's his mom?"  
"She said she couldn't do it."  
Tyler understood immediately what this meant. She couldn't support her sons choice at least not yet. Tyler walked over to Josh and slipped his hand in Josh's, and dragged him away from the window and onto the couch. The talked for a while about the weather, the baby, when they would go on tour again. They almost had a whole album they were just touching up two more songs called Stressed Out, and Ride. Tyler liked them both but they weren't there best. Then the baby started crying and Tyler's parents ran off to see her. Once they were gone Josh sighed. Tyler wanted to make him happy and make him feel good but he couldn't. He kissed Josh's cheek and Josh put his head on Tyler's shoulder. Just then Mrs. Joseph walked in with Maison.  
"Oh she's so adorable." She squealed.  
"Here" she handed her off to Josh.  
Mrs. Joseph always knew when someone was upset and always knew how to make them feel better. When Maison was handed to Josh his face almost lit up, he loved his little girl. "  
Hey you" he said cutely.  
"Da" she screeched joyfully.  
Josh put her on the floor with her toys and handed her one. They talked a little more and Maison played contently. Then she attempted to climb up on the couch but couldn't so Tyler lifted her up and she climbed onto him closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
"She does this" he said whispering.  
"Then he falls asleep to"Josh said jokingly.  
Tyler's mom looked at the time.  
"We should be going back to hotel now" Tyler's mom whispered.  
"Ok We'll see you tomorrow" Tyler said.  
Josh got up and hugged Tyler's mom goodbye. Once they left Josh sat back down on the couch and yawned. He looked at his sleeping daughter and smiled.  
"How come she only sleeps on you" he said laughing.  
Tyler picked up the sleeping baby gently so not to wake her up, and put her on Josh's chest softly  
"I gotta pee really bad" Tyler whispered  
and ran away to the bathroom. Josh felt amazing having her lie there was better then anything he had ever known. Tyler came back into the room and saw them both asleep. He picked up Maison again gently and put her in her crib in her room, then walked back into the living room lied Josh down put a blanket on him and curled up next to him to go to sleep. Josh woke up to the sound of Maison crying, but this sounds different she was absolutely screaming. He ran into her room and picked her up. She was burning up.  
"Tyler" he yelled.  
Tyler woke up and heard Josh yelling panicked then he heard Maison crying. He ran as fast as he could to her room.  
"What what's going on what's wrong" Tyler said worried.  
"She's burning up really bad" Josh said worried.  
Tyler got out his phone and called his mom he explained what was going on she told him to put a thermometer under her armpit and give her some fever medicine at the dose the bottle said. Tyler ran into the bathroom. "Mom all we have is NyQuil" he said. "Fine then put as little as you can in and give it to her." She said calmly.  
"Tyler I'll be right over" she said.  
Tyler ran back in and checked the thermometer 100 Josh said scared. Tyler poured the NyQuil into her mouth and made sure she swallowed it. The doorbell rang it was Tyler's mom. He ran to open it, Tyler's mom walked in  
"what was her temperature" she asked.  
"100" Tyler replied.  
"Ok that's a little high" she said less confident.  
She turned to Tyler. "  
Ok you gave her the medicine" she asked.  
"Ya" Tyler replied.  
"Take her temp ever half and hour to see if it changes document it to to make sure it's not going up". She walked in to Maisons room seeing Josh holding her.  
"Alright come with me to the living room." She asked.  
They all sat down, Tyler went to get a cold washcloth and put it on her head. She continued to cry for about 10 more minutes before she fell asleep.  
"Oh my god" Josh said relived.  
Her temp stuff was now at 98. Tyler laughed in relief.  
"Never ever do that again missy" Tyler whispered pointing his finger at the sleeping Maison.  
"Thank you so much mom" Tyler said hugging her.  
She yawned  
"your welcome I'm going back to the hotel to sleep".  
Tyler and Josh were up all night taking care of her. The next morning they called the doctor and took her in. The doctor explained that she had a fever and to give her a certain medicine every 2 hours and to give her another medicine at night to help her sleep. The next two days were all about making sure Maison was ok. Tyler's mom hand volunteered to watch Maison at the house while they went on a small get-away. They just went to a hotel close to the edge of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWW POOR BABY there such dads again


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh   
> hi guys so umm i know it's been a while   
> so my computer crashed and school has been kicking my ass so sorry i haventuploaded   
> *plz dont kill me*

When they entered the hotel room they walked in and plopped both their suit-cases down on the floor. Tyler opened his and pulled on his pajamas and climbed into the bed along with Josh. It was only 10:00 Tyler pulled out his phone and called his mom. "Hey" Tyler said "how's the baby." 

"She's great sleeping right now didn't give me much trouble for the day" she replied. 

"Good" Tyler said "well were both exhausted so I'm gonna say good-bye but I'll call you tomorrow" Tyler said.

"Alright honey you both get a good night sleep you and Josh have been busy" she said motherly

"Bye mom" Tyler said and then hung up. 

Tyler yawned and Josh kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Tyler" 

"I love you to Josh" Tyler replied looking at him and kissing him. Tyler sat up along with Josh and pressed his lips against his again. Josh forced his tongue into Tyler's mouth and they made-out for a while. Then Tyler pulled away  
"I'm so tired" he said, and flopped down on the pillow.  
"Same" Josh said doing the same as Tyler. Josh looked at the clock, it was 10:50 now. Tyler reached over and shut off the light and they both drifted asleep. 

\---------

Tyler and Josh had planned to go out into the city and go do some stuff out which they didn't get to do often due to the baby, but today they decided against it. They slept in till 10:30 and turned on the tv and didn't really want to move. They basically just stayed in bed and watched tv and cuddled and fucked all weekend. They talked and laughed and smiled and spooned and slept and chilled out. Sadly there vacation came to an end and they had to head back home. They got all there bags and grabbed a cab to take back to the train which would take them back home. The traffic was awful and Tyler spent most of his time talking with Josh while the cab driver concentrated on the road. "God I can't wait to see Maison" Josh said excited. "I know I miss her so much, and her cute little face" Tyler said in his baby voice. Josh laughed. The cab driver dropped them off at the train station where they took there train back home. There waiting at the door was Maison and Tyler's mom. Maison giggled "daddy" she said reaching out to her dads wanting them to pick her up. Tyler grabbed her "hi baby, I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in so long" he smiled giving her a hug. Josh grabbed her from Tyler. "Hey May" he said "what have you been up to while we were gone" he said kissing her chubby cheeks. She giggled swiping him away. Maison had aged quick she was now 2 and sort of talking. "Me and gwandma saw mowe." She said. 

Tyler gasped playfully. "A movie, what movie" he asked. "Mouse" she said. 

"Micky mouse" Josh asked. 

"Ya" she said nodding her head. 

"Wow" he said pretending to be mesmerized. 

"Down" she said reaching to the ground. Josh put her down and watched as she waddled away towards her toys. "How was she" josh asked. 

"Good" Tyler's mom said.

"She missed you that's for sure" she added. 

"Also she might be a little overtired, she had some trouble sleeping, missing her daddies I suppose." 

"Oh great" Tyler said.

Josh laughed.

"Thanks mom we needed that vacation" he said hugging her. She was leaving tomorrow to go back to Columbus.

"May come say bye bye to grandma she's going to back to Columbus" Tyler asked.

"No" Maison replied 

Tyler looked at her exasperated at her reply. He turned to Josh "did she just say no to me" Tyler asked surprised. 

"Looks like she has her dads sassy-ness." Said Josh sassily. 

"Maison come say goodbye" Tyler asked again. 

"No" Maison said again. 

"Yes right now" Josh said 

"Grandmas leaving to go back home which is really far away so we might not see her for a while so you need to give her a hug and say goodbye." Josh demanded. 

Maison climbed up and hugged her grandmother goodbye then went back to her toys. Tyler looked at Josh surprised again. They played with Maison for a little bit longer and then at 7:00 it was time for her to go to sleep. Josh looked at Tyler "b-e-D" he spelled out softly. Tyler sighed "ya." Ever since she turned two and could talk she had this hate for bed time she wanted to keep playing. "Maison it's bed time" said Tyler. 

"No" Maison whined. 

"Yes come on you can play with your toys again tomorrow" added Josh. 

"No" she cried tears streaming down her face. She was extra tired today which meant she was even more stubborn. "Come on let's go get our pajamas on." Tyler said getting up. Maison grabbed her toy and got up and started to run. However Tyler grabbed her before she could start. "It's time for bed now Maison we can play with that tomorrow morning." Tyler said. 

"No now we play" she yelled crying like it was the end of the world.

"May that toy is gonna be there tomorrow you can play tomorrow." Josh said. Maison screamed kicking Tyler's side. 

"Maiosn don't kick me that's not nice" Tyler said sternly. She continued to kick and scream though. They walked into her room Josh grabbed her pajamas and helped Tyler slip her out of her clothes and put her in her pajamas. They also made sure she had a fresh pull-up on. She was still crying and screaming she ran away from Tyler and Josh and headed back towards the living room. Josh ran after her and snatched her up before she could get any further. He looked at her right in the eyes "Maison it's bed-time right now you can play with the toy tomorrow. Josh told her sternly. He lifted her back up and brought her back to her room she was continuing to kick and scream. Josh placed her into her crib that she thank for couldn't get out of. Tyler grabbed a book from the shelf of books that she had in her room. This one was titled "sleep" by Doctor Seuss. "Maison if you stop yelling we can read a book" Tyler prompted. Maison continued to cry "NO" she yelled "play with toy" she yelled again. "Tomorrow we'll play with the toy may" said Josh. Maison sat cried at Josh putting her hands up wanting him to hold her. "Daddy up" she cried. Tyler stepped in he knew how much Josh loved to hold her. "Right now you need to go to sleep daddy can pick you up tomorrow" Tyler told her. Maison cried again and stomped her feet "NO now we play" she yelled. "May you need to stop crying so we can read a book or daddy and I are gonna leave." Josh told her. "I'm gonna count to 10 and if your not done crying were not gonna read the book" Josh told her. They counted down from ten and she didn't stop. They both walked out turning the light off and closing the door leaving her there to fall asleep by herself. "Ugh I hate that" said Josh. "I know leaving her like that it feels wrong" said Tyler. They sat down at the living room and switched on the tv. "Daddy" they heard her call out from her room crying. Josh got up and opened the door to her room. "What sweetie" he said. "Book" she said. "Not tonight, you didn't stop crying so there's no time for a book tonight." He said. She began to cry again. "But book" she yelled. "Not tonight. Good night baby girl I love you" he said and closed the door. He walked back to the couch. It was now 8:00. "That took an hour" Josh said mesmerized. "Ugh" Tyler groaned. "We need to work on that." She stopped crying and fell asleep at around 8:15. Tyler sighed getting her to bed was and exhausting process. They channel surfed for a while until sex and the city came on at 9:30 they watched that till around 10:30 and then went off to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i donr want you to e scared by this chapter bc it skips a lot of time but don't worry there not old and frail it carries on the same

Josh and Tyler's lives had been normal for once they lived their lives and raised Maison they had been on and off of tour throughout the years. Maison was now 12 and going on 13 she was in 6th grade and was definetly going through some changes. Tyler and Josh had done some shows around the world and had released their newest album BlurryFace. Tyler and Josh had to leave for a couple weeks and go do shows and all Maison wanted was to come with them. "Daddy it's only a couple of weeks please your going on freaking tour how can you hair leave me behind. This is huge dad PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take me with you dad." Maison begged to Josh. "May we've been over this we would love to take you but you have school and you can't just blow that off." Josh explained. Maison looked at him with tears in her eyes.

She took after Tyler insecure and depressed she was going through a rough spot. She was feeling the brunt of having gay parents and of being adopted. Things were changing in her life and she didn't understand why and all she wanted was to escape it all just for a little bit and be free with her dads and just go for a little bit. "Dad please" she said chocked up. "Maison you have to stay here and go to school" Josh replied. Tears fell out of her eyes and her heart broke. She ran away into her room and slammed the door sobbing. This was the 4th time they were leaving in the past 3 months and every time they left her behind almost as if she would be a burden to them. Every time she spent 3 weeks with her grandma alone wishing she had her dads with her to help her with homework, she wanted to practice her math facts with her dad and, have tickle fights. She sobbed loudly. Tyler looked at Josh. "Josh maybe we should just take her for a week or something and then she can come back here." Tyler said. "How would she get back" Josh asked. Tyler sighed. They walked over to her room and knocked on the door. "Mai, can we come in" Tyler asked gently. Maison wanted them to hug her and tell her that everything was fine but she also was mad at them. "Leave me alone" she yelled. Tyler opened the door and walked in and sat next to her on her bed. "I know that you want to come on tour with us but baby you have school." Tyler explained.

"ITS NOT JUST TOUR" she yelled stepping away from Tyler. "I don't want you to leave again I don't want to spend another 3 weeks wishing you were here." She cried. "You don't get it" she said softly. She was at the point where she was just sad and nothing else she felt defeated. Josh sat on the bed with Tyler and patted the bed there was a spot in between them. She sat right there and put her face in her hands and cried. Tyler have Josh a concerned look. He knew depression when he saw it and his daughter wasn't exactly a happy camper. What kid would be,they were leaving again. "Maison we love you so much you know that right" said Tyler. Maison stood up and turned around. "If yo loved me you wouldn't ditch me and go off on tour having fun while I stay here" she yelled. She stomped out of the room and into the back yard they had a trampoline out there and she jumped onto it and lied down on it. That trampoline was her happy place. No one could get her there because it was paradise. The sun warmed up the black stretchy material so when u lied on it it felt like a warm hug. When she shifted and it bounced moving her up and down like when her dad used to through her up and down when she was a baby. Another tear fell down her cheek. She didn't want to be left alone again. She had famous parents but everyone at school hated her hated her parents music. She got picked on for being adopted people said that she was a freak and that she didn't belong to anyone and that she was a misplaced person. Another tear fell down. She shifted feeling the bounce it soothes her nerves. She curled up into a ball and let the black material warm her up. Tyler poked his head out the door. "May it's time for diner can you please come inside." Tyler asked. Maison got up and trudged inside. She plopped down at the table and picked up he fork. "Maison were not ditching you. We are coming back its only 3 weeks and then we will be right back here to hug you" said Josh reassuringly. "Yea 3 weeks then your back. Until you leave again that is" she said sadly. "Maison this is our job, and we know it's hard we do, but baby tour is not a place for a 13 year old it's not all fun and games. It's better for you and us if you stay here." Tyler said. 

"Half the time your dad isn't aloud to talk so he can save his voice" Josh added. Maison looked at him tears in her eyes again. "It's not about.... Never mind you just don't get it." She said quietly tears falling down her face again. She got up from the table. "I'm going to sleep" she said. "May sit back down" said Josh. She kept walking away. "Maison sit back down" asked Josh again more firmly. Maison kept walking.

"Maison don't ignore your dad" said Tyler. 

"Your not my dad your some guy who took pity on me and adopted me and now is totally regretting it and wants to get rid of me, so you go on tour and I'll stay here. I get the message, I know when I'm wanted so do me a favor and find someone who will love me because I'm so sick of this crap!!!" She screamed. 

Josh got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Maison we have loved you since you were 3 month old baby, you were practically a newborn when we got you we've loved you since forever, trust me when I say we're not stopping. We named you we raised you. You are apart of this family and we're not getting rid of you." Josh said firmly. Maison sobbed into his shoulder.

"Daddy please just take me with you or don't go at all just please don't leave me." She begged. Josh looked at her straight in the eyes. "Baby we're not leaving you" Josh said. Tyler got up and hugged her as well they made a big hug sandwich. Josh lifted her up over his shoulder and brought her off to her room. He plopped her down on her bed. "Get you pajamas on brush your teeth and go to bed." He said. So she did so and fell asleep. Tyler and Josh climbed into there own bed. "Josh we can't leave her, I don't know if she'll be able to handle it mentally" he said worried. "Tyler she needs help a therapist maybe." Asked Josh. "No no therapist that might only make things worse we need to make her feel happy and loved." They talked a bit longer and then switched the tv on. Maison walked into there room. "Hey kid what's up" asked Tyler. She didn't talk she just climbed into there bed and curled up under the covers right next to them. Tyler turned the tv down a little and shut off the lights. They all fell asleep together.

 

\--

Tyler's alarm beeped insanely it was 5:00 and he and Josh had a plane to catch. It was a couple days later. It was time for Tyler and Josh to officially start there tour. Maison had slept with them again last night so that she could say goodbye. Tyler shook Josh awake and Maison got woken by the alarm. They all got up and got ready to start there day. They got dressed ate breakfast and brushed there teeth Tyler and josh had to leave and Maisons bus came in 10 minutes. "I have a bag all packed dads I can go with you just please let me come with you" she begged again. Tyler hugged her and kissed her head. "You know we want you to come" he said. She sighed "I know" she cut him off. They all hugged and kissed and Maisons heart sank again. "Please text me when you get at the airport when you take off and when you land" she asked "and PLEASE don't forget or else I'll think your dead." She begged. She have them both a big hug and they left to there can and she waited for the school bus. About two minutes after they left her bus came. "Good morning Maison" said her bus driver Hellen. "Morning Hellen" replied Maison. She put her headphones in and listened to music the whole way to school. She had no friends on her bus and a few in her classes. She arrived at school and checked her phone when she got in. Nothing her dads hadn't arrived yet. After homeroom was done she they had finally arrived and after fourth period they had took off they were leaving to go to Massachusetts. Which was on the other side of the country. Maison tried to pay attention during school but she couldn't. She wanted her dads home but they weren't they were in the air flying to Massachusetts. During 7th period Maisons phone rang it was in her pocket and started to vibrate. The whole class turned towards her. "Ms. Joseph I'll take that." Said the teacher. She looked at it, it was her dads. "I'm so sorry Mr. Blake I know it should be off its just my parents they left on this big trip to Massachusetts today and if there calling it must be important I know this is inappropriate but I really need to take this" she said. "You have 5 minutes" he said mad. She ran into the hall and picked it up. "Hello" she said hoping that it was her dad telling her that they were coming back for her but it wasn't. "Hey sweetheart sorry if you were in class but we just wanted to tell you were safe and the plane didn't crash." Said Tyler playfully. She laughed. "Ok thanks dad still text me when you land though" she asked. "Of course" said Tyler. She hung up mad walked back into class and glued her eyes to the board promising to pay attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you still wanna read it


End file.
